durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Kasuka Heiwajima/Relationships
To be reworked. Shizuo Heiwajima As children, Shizuo and Kasuka were very close to one another, and that bond has persisted even after the two of them went their separate ways. For obvious reasons, the two of them are rarely given a chance to visit each other and even when they do it has to be discreet so as not to attract unwanted media attention. For Kasuka, Shizuo is one of the few people he can call to for help as shown in Volume 08 when he asks Shizuo to take care of his cat while he and Ruri dealt with the stalker situation. Kasuka also feels a certain amount of responsibility for Shizuo's outbursts and was always the one who would apologize for Shizuo whenever things got out of hand. Since Shizuo was always the impulsive one, Kasuka felt the need to balance it out by being the most level headed of the two of them, which is probably one of the primary reasons for his almost apathetic personality. Shizuo has harbored a certain amount of guilt with regards to Kasuka, mostly due to the fact that, even though he never showed it, Shizuo made things a lot harder for his family due to his frequent outburst as well as the fact that he wasn't able to hold a job even after he promised Kasuka that he would. Because of this, he has always felt inferior to Kasuka in several ways and would always get uncomfortable when people compare the two of them. The mention of his brother is one of Shizuo's triggers: when Kasuka's name or alias is brought up by others, Shizuo flies into a destructive rage, even if it is in a positive light. Ruri Hijiribe Ruri and Kasuka first meet following Ruri's altercation with Shizuo Heiwajima. Still in her serial killer Hollywood costume, her unconscious, heavily injured body lands in front of Kasuka's car in a desolate alleyway. Kasuka decides to ferry her to his apartment rather than a hospital. Once there, he contacts Shinra Kishitani to treat Ruri in order to avoid exposing her identity. Ruri is initially hostile and distrustful of Kasuka, but she warms up to him when she realizes that his concern is genuine. When the two decide to become a couple, it is initially meant to be a temporary ruse in order to rile up the reporters who surround the entrance to Kasuka's apartment as a way to keep the Nebula employees pursuing Ruri from getting close. Ruri had intended to tell Kasuka the story of her family and then commit suicide. Kasuka picks up on this sentiment and refuses to hear Ruri's story because he does not want Ruri to go through with it. They decide to continue their relationship and begin to grow closer to one another, with Ruri even deciding to work at Kasuka's acting studio. When Kasuka first offers aid to Ruri, he does so out of a sense of responsibility, due to the fact that it was his brother who had injured her, as well as the sense of chivalry that he adheres to. As their relationship continues, he begins to show a protective streak where she is concerned. Ruri is initially perplexed by Kasuka's nature and is intrigued as to how he stays so emotionless and detached on the outside yet is able to emanate so much emotion when he acting on camera. This appears to be the quality she admires most about him and is what draws her to him as they spent more time together. Max Sandshelt Max is the branch manager of Jack O'Lantern talent agencies, which Kasuka is affiliated with. Kasuka considers him a villain. Category:Relationships